The Force Awakens Smut
by Breakdown29
Summary: Pure Finnrey smut. Enjoy.


Rey stretched her body on the bed, pulled up the worn covers, and closed her eyes for a much needed nap. Just as she was drifting into dream world, the door opened shinning the bright interior lights of the Millenium Falcon into her eyes.

"Rey?"

"Finn," she replied flatly.

Finn entered and without asking, took a seat on the side of the bed. "Nice room."

"Thanks. I decorated it myself. My grandmother made this ragged blanket just after the Clone War. Been in the family ever since."

Finn chuckled. "Right. Well, would you mind if I took this side of the bed? It's been a long day, and, well, I can't find any other sleeping quarters on this rat trap of a ship."

Without a word, Rey rolled to the other side of the bed. Finn tucked his legs under the covers , punched the pillow a couple times with his palm, and closed his eyes. Together they slept soundly for a couple hours.

Rey was awoken by a high-pitched screech. Before she could shake Finn, the ship rolled to the right then to the left.

"What…." Finn stated to say groggily, but stopped when he was propelled on top of Rey, pinning her against the wall. Her hair had escaped its ties, cascading onto his face. Every time he tried to say something, he choked on another mouthful.

"I think the autopilot is correcting its course," Rey said for Finn's benefit. She could sense his panic. He nodded.

The ship swayed again, tossing Finn onto his back. He caught the bed post with one arm, Rey with the other. The moment was fleeting as the ship made its final correction. The Millennium Falcon became stable once more.

"You okay?" Finn asked. He had let go of the bed, but still cradled Rey.

Rey nodded.

"In retrospect, we should have stolen the other ship."

A smile appeared on Rey's face, lighting her eyes. "Well, that ship would certainly have been warmer." And they both chuckled at the thought of the cruiser bursting into flames.

Finn pulled Rey a little closer then, slowly, softly said, "if you are cold, I can help you with that."

Waves of emotion suddenly surrounded Rey. She reveled in his warmth both physical and psychically projected. His desire for her was obvious not only in her mind. Rey could feel his manhood straining in his pants. She brushed her leg gently against it.

Finn moaned. His lips found hers. In that instant, Rey felt another burst of desire overtake her. This wasn't Finn's emotions overwhelming her. His had felt different. They were accompanied by a woody aroma; his smell.

No, this feeling was new. It grew from her chest, seeping down, down, down to her loins. So overwhelmed by these sensations, she didn't know Finn had removed her pants until she was jolted back to reality by the touch of his finger on the bud of her flower.

"Ohh!"

Finn moved his finger in slowly in a circle.

"Mmmmm…what…how…"

His lips met hers. Then they moved to her neck, her chest, her breast. A flick of her nipple, a push of her clit, and Rey was sent over the edge. She saw colors like purple and blue and lost control of her body to wonderful tremors of passion. She was lost in the fog of orgasm for a while.

"Rey?" Finn whispered after a while.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes. He wore a devious smile.

"Did you like that?"

Rey didn't answer with words. She reached for his cock and gave it a couple strokes. It was long and hard and oozing at the tip. She took a little from the end, raised it to her lips, and licked it off the tip of her finger all the while giving his balls a squeeze with the other hand.

Then, with a smile, Rey simply said, "I want you, Finn."

She felt Finn's love maker grow another inch in that moment. He flipped her over onto all fours, grabbed her hair, positioned the tip of his rock hard cock at her entrance, then, for good measure, rubbed the tip up and down her pussy, entwining his pre-cum with her own desire dripping down her flower. With one swift thrust, his shaft was in her, teasing her g-spot with its tip. He pulled away then thrust again. And again. And again.

The two fell into a rhythm and danced to its melody for a few minutes. Inside her, Rey could feel Finn's cock getting harder, rounder, more stiff. It reached further inside, ending at her cervex. She reached up with one hand, flicked her bud, and burst into orgasm.

The walls of her pussy clenched Finn's dick. It pulsated around the shaft. Rey didn't believe Finn could get any harder, but she felt it grow one more time before hot, thick streams of sticky cum rolled from his balls, through his shaft, and shot from the tip deep inside her. She orgasmed again at the mere thought of his spunk coating her walls.

Finn groaned with every contraction of his cock. After some time, he released her. They collapsed onto the bed. And for the first time in as long as either could remember, they slept peacefully.


End file.
